Becoming Mrs Jones
by bannanas-are-good
Summary: Ianto can't take it any more, without Jack, life is pointless! First it was Lisa then Jack, Who else will Ianto let into his heart? Set after S1E13 end of days :
1. Chapter 1

**AN:/New story I know and I will finish Teaboy for rent if you want me too hope you like it really wanted to see a Gwento fic there's hardly any BECOMING MRS JONES!**

Prologue

It had been two days since Jack had left with his precious doctor, but Ianto couldn't keep it up any longer. He missed him. It had been two days, but he knew that jack would never return, why would he? He's waited centuries for his doctor. His one true love. Why would he come back for his stupid Teaboy, when he had his own Timelord!

He couldn't take it anymore, working for Torchwood, serving Coffee, Acting as if everything is fine, everyday what was the point! No one needs him at Torchwood, he could die any day now, and no one would care! He could just leave without a word and no one would realise. This was why he was doing it. He couldn't waste the rest of his life waiting for a man that wouldn't come.

He parked the car in the garage looking around to make sure no one was in. Ianto was always in to work early although this was to be his last glance at things. He continued to walk down to the hub, turning all the alarms off and lights on. As the cog door opened with the sirens blasting, Ianto closed his eyes listening to the alarms for what he knew would be the last time. After the alarms had stopped and the door was open, Ianto opened his eyes to see no one. He was all alone, No one to save him, Not this time. He quickly picked up a patch of sticky notes to write instructions, for when he's gone. He had around 2 hours to sort things out before everyone turned up, and they would want coffee, he can take care of that before they find him, that way they won't have caffeine withdrawal at least.

Nearly time to go...

**AN2:/ what do you think? Next chapter up tomorrow: P will he die? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Gwen had decided to come into work an hour earlier today as when she left last night the place was a mess! Sheets and files everywhere, also Gwen always seemed to shoot things when she was angry, so the shooting range would give her something to pass the time. Why was she angry? Gwen Cooper had just had a very long and tiring argument with her Boyfriend Rhys Williams.

_Torchwood, due to the lack of a boss, means that someone has to do a night shift, Gwen drew the short straw. She stayed at the hub, whilst everyone else left at 6, until Toshiko took over at 3 in the morning. This meant that by the time she got home, Rhys was not happy. The next morning, Due to the lack of sleep, during Jack's deep death and then disappearance, Gwen could not take the constant Questions Rhys was giving her, asking if she was cheating on him, where she was at nights, complaining that he never saw her at home anymore and she couldn't take it. She knew it was over between her and Rhys but she had nowhere to go. She needed to talk to Rhys properly but after she had slept and wasn't as cranky. Things needed to be sorted out._

As she walked through the cog doors she had expected to see Ianto with a coffee in his hand and a smile on his face as she had seen his car in the garage but instead all she could see was a messy hub. No Ianto just an empty hub. Ianto must be in the archives filing away stuff from the past few days, she thought to herself but as she walked over to her desk she could see a bright yellow sticky notes with a message on it saying :

_I'm so sorry._

_Please forgive me._

Gwen was even more confused now. She recognised the writing as Ianto's but she couldn't think of why he was saying sorry. What did he need to say sorry for? Maybe he got the wrong desk, but that wouldn't be like Ianto. Maybe she should ask him, he's got to be in the hub somewhere.

Gwen quickly ran off down towards the archives.

TWTWTW

Ianto was ready he had finished with his instructions for everyone and his goodbyes, now he just needed to make the coffee then go. No one would miss him. When he dies no one would care, they would be too busy saving the world. They could replace him whenever they wanted. Wouldn't be too hard, just had to find someone to make their coffees and order takeaways.

There were so many ways he could leave this world...

Retcon, gunshot, Gas, weevil... any would do... he didn't really care as long as he didn't wake up after, he was fine. People say that when you're about to die, you life flashing before your eyes, but Ianto really hoped that wasn't true. He couldn't go through all that pain twice, losing Lisa then Jack, it was all too much.

That was when he heard it, the calling, he was too late, his slot was over he had wasted his time he either did it now or never, but could he really put her through watching him die? Was he really that selfish?

'Ianto?'

'Gwen... what are you doing here so early?'

'Me and Rhys had an argument, decided to have a run through of the shooting range... haven't been in there for a few good weeks now...Ianto, what was that message about?'

'I'm sorry to hear that...What message?'

'You saying you're sorry. What are you sorry for?' Gwen took a step through the doors, getting closer to Ianto who was behind his desk. If she saw the instructions she would be distraught.

'Oh that message... umm...' Ianto began to shuffle all the instructions into a file and slot them into a cabinet so it looked like archiving files, and then continued. 'Yeh... umm... I dropped your coffee mug on the floor and it smashed...' he knew it was a stupid lie but it was the first thing that popped into his head...

'What's up Ianto? That can't be why you're sorry... it's just a mug... What's going on? You can talk to me you know... I'm not gonna tell anyone else...'

Gwen had always been good at getting information out of people and Ianto had never fully realised how trusting her voice sounded, he suddenly broke down into tears as Gwen quickly came to give him a hug.

'I'm sorry... I shouldn't be the one crying, you're the one who's had an argument. I'm just being silly ignore me...'

'Oh come off it Ianto. What's up? It can't be anything to you, if you're crying over it... It's Jack isn't it?'

Ianto just sniffled and nodded as Gwen tightened her grip.

'Oh Ianto... he isn't worth your tears... you should know that... You deserve so much better.'

'But I don't want better... I just want him... Why do I always end up losing the ones I love... why me?'

'Ianto, what was the message about? Honestly...'

'Honestly... I was going to kill myself, Ianto struggled out from underneath Gwen's grip and walked back over to the cabinet with the instructions, slowly getting them out and passing them to Gwen.'

'There instructions... for Myfanwy and Janet... didn't want you getting killed feeding them... and then my goodbyes are in there too.'

Gwen couldn't believe she was hearing this... she knew jack leaving was going to affect Ianto but she didn't expect it to be this bad... to the point of suicide... was Ianto really this depressed that he wanted to end his own life... Ianto had always been the man that kept his mask up, never showed his true emotions, and now she realised that if he did, it would only make things worse for him.

'Ianto... why would you want to kill yourself? What were you thinking? Please don't tell me you're still thinking about it?'Gwen herself began to show tears as she gave him another hug.

'I thought you wouldn't miss me. I didn't think you would care...but then when I heard your voice I knew that I had missed my chance because I couldn't do it in front of you... I couldn't do that to you... I didn't want to be selfish and make you watch as I die.'

'I'm so sorry, we made you feel that way Ianto and I promise never to treat you like that again... just please promise me you won't try it again... at least try and get through it for a few more weeks... then you can decide...'

'Fine... but only if you promise to help me through it...'

'Of course I will, all you had to do was ask and I will be by your side, always...'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ sorry it's late Haven't had time to write anything lately :P hope you like it though **

Chapter 2

It was early morning as the sun shone through the window and into the room where a lazy body lay lying on the pristine white sheets of a double bed. As the day continued the body slowly began to awaken realising it was a lot lighter than it should be as the time was only... 12pm! He was late! The team will all be cranky without their morning coffee. Gwen is going to kill him. He quickly ran towards the kitchen where he found his phone, flipping it open he realised that no one had contacted him to see where he was... maybe they really didn't care about him. As Ianto slouched onto his couch he saw an object he didn't recognise as his own, picking the letter up he began to read...

_Dear Ianto,_

_Turned your alarm off, don't panic. Thought you needed the rest, after last night anyway, you take the day off, to relax you deserve it. I'm sure we can hold the fort while you rest. I'll be round later after my shift tonight to check on you._

_Gwen xx_

Gwen? How did Gwen get in the house? Last night? Oh no... All the memories from the night before came flushing back into his head... How could he have been so stupid! Now he's not only ruined his own life by falling in love with someone who doesn't love him back but he's also dragged someone else into his miserable pathetic life! He didn't want to ruin Gwen life...

**TWTWTW**

Gwen had got back to the Hub after making sure Ianto was okay. The poor boy nearly killed himself last night! She should have known Jack's departure would affect Ianto the most. Whatever happens these next few weeks though Gwen would be there for him, no matter what and she will make sure he's alright! It's strange really because Gwen has always had a weird feeling for Ianto different from the others but maybe that was just because he's younger... but the feeling was also quite similar to the feelings she has for Rhys... Maybe even stronger! She just hadn't decided what it was yet...

**TWTWTW**

Everyone had arrived at the Hub on time except for Ianto that is but Gwen knew he was just sleeping as she turned off his alarm whilst he was asleep. He needed the rest no matter what he said and she was sure they could look after the place without him there. It was only one day... and if anyone wanted coffee they could get Starbucks... it's not like the world was going to end... although from the way Owen reacted when Ianto wasn't there you wouldn't have thought different.

'Are you sure Ianto's ok?'

'Yes I'm sure... I only left him 2 hours ago... and the way he looked he's not going to be waking up till at least lunch... and I told him to relax at home...he's taken jack's departure really badly and I need to help him through it...'

'Are you sure, you should be helping him? I mean you have Rhys to look after, as well as all the late nights at the hub we'll all be having... Maybe I should be the one to help him... I am his doctor after all... plus I haven't got much else to do, other than going to the clubs drinking all night?'

'No. I promised to help him... and I will not let him down... no matter what!'

'Even if it means putting a huge strain on your relationship with Rhys?'

Gwen paused for a moment. 'Yes...'

'Well I can't stop you but when everything goes wrong the only pieces I'm picking up are Ianto's...'

'Well you don't have to worry because it will all be fine!'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Sorry it's been a while...**

Chapter 3

It had been 3 weeks since Jack left the team and they were finally back on a steady rota and Ianto delicious coffee. Ianto was now an official active field agent for torchwood and was going down to the archives every so often to sort files and artefacts out. Mostly before everyone leaves so that he can go to the pub with them, it was their new weekly trend, they go to the sae one every week just to have a casual chat even though torchwood is the only thing they can talk about as none of them have lives.

Ianto still missed Jack a lot that was still obvious but thanks to Gwen he could get through the day without mental breakdown downs or suicidal attempts. If Gwen hadn't found Ianto that night, then he would be down in the morgue right now, with all his possessions stacked up in a garage. No one else knew he tried to take his life that night as Gwen told him that it was a small moment of weakness and that no one had to know if he didn't want them too.

Gwen was getting paler and paler by the day as the stresses of becoming torchwood's fearless leader begun to sink in, Ianto had helped her a lot with the paperwork recently as he did most of Jack's back when he was around but she guessed it was because he didn't want to be sat alone in his flat without anything to do but think. She herself insisted that he becomes leader as he had most experience in torchwood if you include his years at London and the amount of work he did of Jack's but he refused not wanting to be in the spotlight he said...

It was a typical torchwood morning, Ianto had supplied everyone with their morning coffee then sat down at his desk, it used to be Gwen's but she was in Jack's office now as the leader of Torchwood. Owen and tosh were giggling away, again. Ianto was happy to see Tosh laughing again, even if he was slightly jealous, being the only operative without a partner, now that Tosh and Owen were together Ianto didn't have anyone, apart from Gwen but he knew that it was affecting her relationship with Rhys. The alarms began to sound as Gwen's door opened.

'Weevil alert, Tosh, Owen it's okay just one weevil me and Ianto can take care of this one... we'll call if we need a cell. I doubt we will but just in case.'

Gwen bolted down the stairs grabbing the weevil spray and a stun gun then waved her hands for Ianto to follow.

'Hurry up, Ianto! We don't want to miss it!'

Ianto grabbed his jacket and stun gun then sprinted through the doors behind Gwen, leaving Owen and tosh alone to look after the hub.

'So... How long do you think they'll be?'

'Owen?' They stayed in silence for a few more seconds looking at her computer until she continued 'Judging by the problem, and depending on how violent it'll be I would say... oh... 30 minutes maybe an hour...'

'Better hurry up then...'

TWTWTW

They found the weevil eventually inside a car park, on the 3rd floor, for some reason they always went to a car park? Out of all the places to go, they find a car park?

It wasn't very violent and was a first offender in coming up from the sewers so they put in the SUV and took it down to the tunnels and let it go, they didn't normally come back up after being caught, no one understood why really...

'Gwen? I was wondering... You know that you've been helping me... well sort myself out?' Ianto questioned nervously.

'Yeh, why? Ianto are you alright?'

'Oh Yeh I'm fine, I was just thinking, you seem to be looking more restless and sleepy are you and Rhys ok?'

Gwen turned away as soon as the name was mentioned.

'Gwen? Come on... you've helped me, at least let me try and help you...'

There was silence for a few minutes until Gwen turned around to face Ianto eyes all botchy and red from tears caught in her eyes. 'Oh Ianto we split up... me and Rhys, he was complaining how I was never home from work and we needed to spend more time but I couldn't give him what he wanted as we had this new rota and as the leader I couldn't just go swanning off... I'm staying in the flat still but I'm on the couch as he's already asleep by the time I get home and I'm gone by the time he's up... I'm sorry for landing all this on you I just don't know what to do...'

'oh Gwen why didn't you say/ You can stay with me we'll get your stuff before we go back to the hub I'll ring tosh and Owen and let them know... and I won't take no for an answer you've helped me so much this past three weeks and now its my turn to return the favour... Now come on dry those tears...'

As they got into the SUV Ianto rung Tosh's phone as it was very unlikely Owen would answer his.

'Hi Tosh, Yeh it's all sorted, we don't need a cell but we just needed to run some errands so we'll be back in a few hours, if you need us just give me a ring and we'll be over but you should be alright Yeh?'

As Ianto hung up the phone he swore that Tosh sounded slightly out of breath like she had been running...No Tosh wasn't the type of person to have a quickie at work... Owen yes but Tosh... wow Owen must be quite a catch if he's changed he so quickly...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ sorry for the long waits had a lot of exams at the moment GCSE's! For those who aren't from England, They're are basically just exams you take which help you into a college **

Chapter 4

As she placed her keys down on the table gently she prayed that he wouldn't hear her; the bedroom door crept open. Gwen jumped at the sound and grabbed hold of Ianto's arm.

'Gwen is that you? Your back early... Look about the argument... I'm so-'  
>Rhys walked into the living room, to see his fiancé, holding onto a young man, rich by the looks of it. 'what's going on?'<p>

'Rhys... I'm so sorry... Honestly, you deserve better than me. Which is why-'

'better than you? Who's this guy anyway?'

'I think you need to calm down mate...' Ianto finally decided to intervene as Gwen was slowly crying to herself.

'Mate? Mate? We are not mates! So you shagged her yet?'

'Rhys?'

'Oh shut it Gwen! How else would you know him and with all these late nights you've been having?'

'It's my job Rhys! I can't help it!'

'What? It's your job to shag every guy that's rich enough? And you 'mate' never answered my question! Are. You. Shagging. Her?'

'No Rhys he hasn't! Ianto is a work colleague!'

'What are you doing her anyway? I thought you had a full day of work as usual.' Rhys questioned.

'I'm sorry Rhys but I can't do this anymore. I'm moving out Ianto's given me a lift, that's why he's here.'

'You're leaving? But where will you stay? Gwen do go, please just stay here until you find somewhere proper we can sort it out... Whatever's up between me and you, we can fix it. I love you Gwen Cooper.'

'I'm sorry Rhys. I've made my mind up. I can't take the argument and accusations of me sleeping around with others. As for a place to stay Ianto offered me his spare room and we can save on petrol for work. We're over Rhys I'm not gonna drag you down any longer.' as tears flowed down their cheeks, Gwen pulled off her ring whilst grabbing Rhys hand, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, placing the ring in his palm and walking into the bedroom to grab her emergency bag; she made it a few months before Jack left. Ianto and Rhys just stood in silence until she emerged. 'I'll contact you about the rest of my stuff. I'm sorry. Come on Ianto!' Gwen walked out of the flat and went straight towards the SUV waiting for Ianto to leave.

'Take care of her for me mate.' Rhys whispered as Ianto pass him.

'Don't worry. I'll protect her with my life.'

Ianto shit the door behind him, and then continued to follow Gwen over to the SUV. As they sat in the car ready to set off, Gwen burst into tears.

Ianto had grown quite fond of Gwen in the few weeks of Jack's disappearance. This upcoming trip to the Himalayas can cheer her up and hopefully won't be too bad cause that would just put him back into that depressing stage of his life where he has nothing to do. The good thing about this trip is that it should give him lots to write in his diary; which he claims is a journal, he thinks it makes him seem manly to call it a journal for some reason.

He slowly began to hold her in his arms until she calmed and the crying subdued and she began sniffling. 'Why are you so kind to me Ianto?'

Ianto just looked at her as if she already knew the answer. 'Because you were to me.' Ianto just smiled. 'Besides it's not your fault that everything's gone to pot. It's Jack's. No one else's. Come on cheer up!' 

**TWTWTW**

'They've been two hours! How long does it take to run some errands?'

'Calm down Owen... Ianto seemed quite tense on the phone. Anyway they shouldn't be much longer...'

'Tosh, you know how Gwen's kind of become our new Jack...'

'Yeh...' Tosh was wondering where this was going as Owen's lips curled up into a devious grin.

'Well... Do you think she's taken it seriously and started shagging the Teaboy? I mean they spend so much time together now and she always asks him to go on weevil hunts and missions instead of us...' Owen burst into a fit of laughter as Tosh just stared in shock looking behind him.

*cough cough*

'Why does everyone suggest that I'm shagging Ianto today? Me and Ianto are just good friends! Why can't people understand that?'

Owen suddenly peeped up at the mention of someone else thinking the two are having it on with each other. 'Who else thought you were shagging?'

'Rhys...'

'When did you see Rhys?'

' I went home to get some clothes and other essentials with Ianto and Rhys was there, he accused me of sleeping around with anyone who would pay so I left... And I'm now staying with Ianto in his spare room.'

Just as Gwen finished explaining Ianto walked over with Coffees; passing them round to everyone.

'That's why we were late but we did get a laugh out of that call with Tosh...' Tosh suddenly realized what he meant and began to blush; Ianto continued. 'Sounding a bit out of breath there Tosh.'


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ sorry it is so late! Exams can't get any free time :P and also had a bit of a writer's block :S but I'm back now and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon...**

**Chapter 5 – things are heating up**

Gwen's day had gradually gotten better, but in all fairness, what can be worse than leaving your boyfriend and moving out and all in one morning. It turned out that Ianto's flat was a lot more spacious than he had let out, when she first agreed to stay with him, in the spare room. The whole flat spotless said no one had lived there, for at least a few good weeks.

Once Gwen had all her possessions sent to the flat and played them placed in the spare room, she realized neither herself nor Ianto had eaten since early lunchtime that Day. After deciding for on a takeout (there was no other option as Ianto hadn't been for his weekly shop.) Gwen phoned up the nearest Chinese ordering for Ianto and then joined him in the living, until there food arrived.

As the time flew by Gwen began to wonder how she had ended up with such amazing co-workers, how lucky she was to have Ianto as a friend. Although through Ianto's eyes Gwen could see he thought he was the lucky one. Gwen never really got to know Ianto whilst Jack was around, mostly because he spent most of his time in the archives; hiding away from the team, until he had to make another set of brews. Who could blame him though? Gwen almost died because he betrayed them. It was his fault Dr. Tanazaki and that pizza girl had died. No wonder the team still had some form of hatred for him.

But it was different now. Whenever they looked at him, all they could see was a broken hearted child, that had been left to fend for himself. Ever since Gwen stopped him that night, a few weeks back; taking the easy option. They saw the real Ianto. The organized, slightly OCD, fun guy.

As they sat eating their takeaways, Gwen couldn't help but glance at the young man. She had never seen him so relaxed; his posture poor, his hair all ruffled from boredom and his suit jacket and waistcoat off.

After a few moments Ianto stopped placing his food into his mouth and stared back at Gwen.

'Are you okay, Gwen?' he asked slightly worried.

She suddenly shook herself out of her thoughts and replied. 'Oh yeah, just thinking...'

'Ah. Rhys?'

'No, I was actually thinking about you...'

'Really? And why are you thinking about me, may I ask, Miss Cooper?'

'How relaxed you look... I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. It wasn't fair on you.'

'Gwen... You had every right. If it wasn't for j-jack you would be dead right now. All because I didn't want to lose her...'

'Because you were in love... Ianto, you were willing to give up your life to help her get better... I wish I could be so loved. She was one lucky girl.' without even realizing Gwen had shuffled closer and closer to Ianto, leaning up against him. As she stared up into his eyes, she couldn't help herself, and as she caressed his cheeks; slowly bringing their lips together. She fell into the soft touches. It was around the point that Ianto started pushing for access into her own mouth, which she realized what was happening but she couldn't stop; or she didn't want to anyway.

In the end it was Ianto who stopped it, catching his breath back from the intense moment.

'I'm so sorry Ianto... I shouldn't have kissed you, it was stupid. Rhys was right I am just a slut trying to get into anyone's pants! If you don't want me to stay here anymore I understand and I can go book a room in a hotel.'

'Gwen. Shut up. Rhys was not right and you're just being stupid. You are not leaving this flat tonight! I am as much to blame as you are... plus I may have sort of liked it...'

'Really?'

'Really. You been amazing to me for the past few weeks Gwen... you saved me.'

'Honestly Ianto, you saved me too...' the next few minutes were silent as the two thought about what would happen next. Carry on with life as if it never happened? Or pursue their feelings?

'So... what are we going to do now then?' Ianto questioned not wanting to stay in silence any longer.

'Well that's mostly up to you...'

'And how did you come up with that exactly?'

'Simple. Me and Rhys are never gonna get back together. He can't trust me so it will never work, but you Ianto... well you've got Jack...He will come back sooner or later. The question is do you really want to be waiting around to see if he still likes you?'

'I don't know, Gwen... If I'm honest I gave up on Jack coming back the moment I tried to end everything... I like you Gwen. A lot, and well if you're willing to give me a chance I would love to take you out somewhere? And it's up to you if the others find out...What with Owen's comment from earlier on today.'

'I would love to Ianto, but I think you and I both know that telling the other two will just cause havoc for both of us.' Gwen began to giggle at the thought.

'Yeah tosh would probably get us going out on a double date or something...' Ianto had started with a laughing fit as well now.

'Well this has been one heck of a weird day. I've left Rhys, moved in with you. Not even been in the house a day and I'm already all over you! Maybe we could have that date tomorrow, seeing as its Owen's turn to watch the rift at home.'

'Yeah. Let's do it! We can go wherever you want all on me!'

'Ianto! I can pay for myself! You know as well as I do that I get payed enough, and while we're on the subject, we need to discuss matters of the flat! I've moved so I'm paying half of everything! No butt's! What else do I need the money for ...'

'Fine but I'm still paying for tomorrow. Otherwise I'm not being a true Gentleman.'


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ next chapter hope you like it please review I have stopped all other stories until this one is complete or near completion... R&R**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Gwen woke to the sweet smell of coffee beans and aftershave, when she suddenly jerked up out of bed slowly remembering what had gone on in the previous night, after their calm chat; things were definitely heated. Until she heard the sound of a very happy Welshman whistling while the smell of bacon and egg drifted slowly through the door. Grabbing a dressing gown to cover herself up, even though he saw it all last night anyway, walked through to the kitchen to see how the young Welshman was coping. _How could she have been so stupid? What if he regrets everything he said?_

'Ianto, are you okay?' she asked cautiously.

'Gwen! You're up.' He quickly stopped checking the bacon he was cooking and ran towards the shocked co worker giving her a quick peck in the cheek and spinning her round pushing her towards the door.' Get back in that bed right now, Gwen cooper!' Gwen still surprised by the actions of the Welshman did as she was told getting back in the bed.

5 minutes later and the young Welshman stormed through the door holding a tray filled with 2 full English breakfasts and a pot of his orgasmic coffee.

'Miss Cooper, I do believe you ordered a breakfast in bed with a very handsome Welshman.' he mocked in a posh accent.

'Why Mr. Jones, I do believe I cannot recall such an order.' she replied in an equally mocking tone.

Setting the tray down on the bed and sitting comfortably next to Gwen. He continued.

'Gwen, we need to talk.'

'I knew this would happen, do you want me to leave? I haven't unpacked yet so I can take my stuff to the hub and book a hotel there.'

'What? I don't want you to leave!'

'You don't? So what did you want to talk about then?'

'If you had let me continue, Gwen cooper will you b-be my girlfriend? I mean sure were going on that date but does that mean were dating?' He questioned nervously.

'What?'

'Is that a no?'

'Wait no, repeat the question!'

'Urm okay... Will you Gwen Cooper be my girlfriend?'

'Yes!' she screamed grabbing gold of his face and kissing him senseless. 'Of course I will! Now can I have some of that bacon?'

'Of course.' he smiled softly towards his new girlfriend.

'Ianto?'

'Gwen?'

'Do you want to tell Tosh and Owen?'

'Back to that question again are we? Honestly I don't mind, it will affect you more than it will me, being the boss and all.'

'Can we? I know we decided no yesterday but now that were definitely together well... I just don't want there to be any secrets between the team and especially between us.'

'That's fine honestly; we can go on double dates!'

'Well we need to go on our first date still, and you laughed at the thought of a double date yesterday!'

'Yes very true and I didn't want to look dorky... How about I take you out to my favourite coffee shop in the world?'

'I would love that. As long as I'm with you.' she could help but smile as he pushed a bacon slice into his mouth.

After another 10 minutes of talking and eating the new couple slowly moved out of bed; Ianto to clean the plates and Gwen to get changed into her nicest work outfit, hoping to impress her boyfriend.

Once the two were ready to go, making sure they had everything Ianto locked the door and they drove quickly through the Hub deciding how they would tell the others.

TWTWTW

They had decided to go with the simple plan of just walking in and hoping to find the other lovebirds at their work stations. Although as the alarms went off and the door rolled open, all they could find was a bright pink sticky note saying.

_**Weevil alert should be back in a few hours or so...**_

_**Owen and Tosh x**_

'It seems we have the hub to ourselves!' Running over towards him he gave her a quick peck on the lips then turned towards the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine and taking in a deep breath.

'Gwen Cooper, I do believe you have paperwork to complete. Now the more you get done the longer we get on our date!'

'But Ianto... I need your help with all the technical terms and details.'

'Right get in that office and start that paperwork! Otherwise your on decaf for the next two weeks, in and out of work, there will be no sex for one week and I will not take you on that date.'

'You are a mean man Ianto Jones! You're only going a week without sex because you can't last longer than that without me.'

'That is so true. Now get up those stairs right now or the punishment will begin.'

'Yes sir, but could you bring me some coffee once it's made please.' She ordered.

'Fine, might as well help you with this paper work while I'm up there...'

'You are definitely my handsome hero!'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ short Chapter to break the gaps of bigger ones :P R&R want to know what you think so far even if you think it's really bad any criticism is helpful **

Chapter 7

After an hour of paperwork and some 'distractions', Tosh and Owen eventually showed up in the hub making sure there entrance was known. Ianto had stepped out of the office first heading towards the kitchen to start the next round of coffee as Gwen waited a few minutes finishing off the last file needed for the day. She would have still been on the first page if it was for Ianto and his organized brain.

Stepping down from the steps she couldn't help but think about how stupid she had been, after spooning over Jack all this time, when she had the perfect Welshman in front of her this whole time. Oh how far she had fallen in such a short time. The big question on her mind though, that kept plaguing her thoughts. Would he be hers when Jack came back? What if she was just a temporary replacement until he came back?

'Oi, Cooper! Get down these stairs and come take a look at what Tosh found!'

Quickly pushing her thoughts away she ran down the stairs to meet the others who were soon Interrupted by Ianto's appearance.

'What's up now Owen?'

'We have an email from the famous Harold Saxon; he wants us to head off into the Himalayas as soon as possible.' Owen informed her.

'What? The Himalayas? Can't we get Torchwood 2 to take care of it? I mean they are closer than us.' She questioned.

'He asked for Torchwood 3 personally.'  
>Tosh interrupted.<p>

'Right well someone needs to stay here and watch the rift.'

'Gwen, he has specifically stated that all torchwood 3 employees must go into field on this mission.'

'If you ask me, it seems he's trying to get rid of us, but I'm just the Tea-boy so it doesn't matter.' Ianto stated.

Gwen gave him a sympathetic look but smiled as he raised his eyebrows.

'Guys, me and Gwen have something to tell you.' Ianto began not taking his eyes off the nervous Gwen. 'Were together now.' He said as a huge grin spread across his face as Owen's fell in shock.

'Wait, I was right? So Gwen is actually shagging the tea-boy? Who would have thought?' There was a sudden thump as Tosh scowled towards her boyfriend.

'I think that is amazing!' she exclaimed giving Gwen a suffocating hug, then quickly turning towards Ianto. 'I'm really happy for you Ianto!'

'Thank you, Tosh.'

'Anyway now that all the sentimental stuff is out of the way do you think tea-boy can start organizing this trip to the Himalayas?' Owen interrupted. 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ sorry for the lack of updates and I'm sorry that there won't be any next week as I'm on holiday in York with no wifi but I should still be writing so after that expect lots and if I don't then you can PM me and shout at me lots to remind me REVIEW please **

Chapter 9

'Ianto have you seen my toothbrush? It's not in the bathroom.' Gwen questioned in a panicked rush.

'Calm down. I've already packed it!'

'What If I wanted to brush my teeth again?'

'Its 12 o'clock?'

'And your point is?'

'Who brushes their teeth minutes before lunch? It makes everything taste minty, and not the good type of minty.'

'Maybe I like my sandwiches minty.' Gwen replied sticking her tongue out towards the Welshman.

In a sudden movement he was embracing her in a loving hug and spinning her through the air.

'Come on! We're gonna miss the flight if you don't hurry up!'

'It's not my fault you take an hour in the shower!'

'You could have always got in with me?'

'That would have taken twice as long!' She replied.

'What are you suggesting Miss Cooper, because I was merely stating you could push me out after 15 minutes...'

'Oh please... There'll have been more than a push...' she replied seductively.

'Right! That's it we're going!'

'Awhhh... Can Likkle Yanny not take a bit of pressure?' she mocked.

'No I can't as I doubt any other man could either. Now we really have to go...'

'Alright alright. No need to get your panties in a twist.' she replied, quickly slapping his behind and running out the door with her bags, before she whispered. 'That's for later.'

**TWTWTW**

'Where are they? Honestly, Gwen you can understand but Teaboy he's never late...'

'Relax, Owen. They still have 45 minutes until luggage gates close for the flight.'

'Yeh you right...' He gave her a passionate kiss as they continued to wait for the rest of the team.

_20 minutes later..._

'There you are! Where have you been? We have been waiting here for 20 minutes!' Owen began to rant.

'Sorry, we had a few problems, getting out of the house...' Gwen replied.

'I don't even want to know...' Owen replied.

Tosh just shoved past her boyfriend to get to her best friend and as they embraced each other, their partners began to shift at the uncomfortable moment, both knew their partners were only friend but that didn't get rid of the awkward air.


End file.
